


because Fate said so

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: lbm's trope mashups [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Star-crossed, Trope Mashup, Written Pre-Lethal White, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: It’s a small club, those who’ve left their soulmates. Most would kill to have one; Robin wishes she could scrub hers away.





	because Fate said so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> Please read the tags. I cannot be more clear. This is not a C/R happily-ever-after. It is, in fact, almost completely canon compliant through Career of Evil, with the addition of soulmate-identifying marks. 
> 
> If you're going to get upset, please blame Linds, who prompted [Soulmate AU + Star-Crossed Lovers](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/175257089384/) and is therefore responsible for this whole thing. That's what "star-crossed" MEANS, ok?
> 
> I'm crossposting my [Trope Mashups](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/174158556839/fanfiction-trope-mash-up) from my tumblr, and anyone is welcome to send me more, but please know that this is all there will be of these works. They are complete as-is. If you want more content, send me a new prompt! Anon is always on, so you don't need a tumblr account (or an ao3 account!) to send me something.

Robin’s soulmate is Matthew. Yes, fuckin Matthew. They’re Fated To Be, and since not everyone has a soulmate, although increasing numbers of people do, Robin considers herself so lucky. So very very blessed. After all, Matthew’s the perfect man for her! Fate said so! He’d never treat her poorly, or cheat on her, or do anything wrong. He’s her  _soulmate._

Cormoran’s soulmate is Charlotte. How shocked they both were to find each other; soulmates weren’t very common at the time, and certainly Cormoran wasn’t expecting this incredible creature to be his perfect match. Even when things get rocky, even when Charlotte rages and despairs by turn, he knows they’ll get through this. He could never leave her. She’s his  _soulmate._  Not everyone gets one. How lucky he is to have her.

And then Robin meets Cormoran, and they clash and come together as they do. And Cormoran is trying so hard to keep things together with Charlotte, despite knowing that she’s almost certainly cheating on him. And Robin is so sad for him, because she’s his soulmate, and how terrible it would be to have a soulmate who doesn’t love or respect you as they’re meant to. How terribly awful it would be.

And when finally Cormoran ends things with Charlotte, Robin is there, because who else is there? None of his group of friends has soulmates. They can’t understand. And Robin is so heartbroken for him.

And then Robin finds out about Sarah. And her world--shatters. He’s her soulmate. It says so, right on her skin. Right in his goddamn handwriting. He’s supposed to be  _perfect for her in every way._ So why the hell would he need someone else. 

“I just wanted to know,” Matthew says. “Most people don’t find their soulmates so early. Most people get to know what it’s like to date someone else.”

“Most people don’t even  _have_  soulmates,” Robin spits out furiously, through her tears. “Most people would be thrilled to have what we had.”

“Had? Robin-”

And she leaves, because her soulmate would never lie to her. These words on her skin, they’re a mistake. The universe screwed this one up. It happens; witness Cormoran and Charlotte.

And no one, not one person, understands like him. It’s a small club, those who’ve left their soulmates. Most would kill to have one; Robin wishes she could scrub hers away.

Over time, Robin and Cormoran find themselves falling into a partnership neither wishes to extricate themselves from. It’s everything they were told a soulmate bond should be- easy, understanding, wordless. And it’s not perfect, but neither of them expect perfect.

And then Robin goes back to Matthew. After all, he is her soulmate. And maybe soulmates make mistakes. Maybe the universe didn’t screw up. And Cormoran is there at her wedding, because he has a soulmate, and it’s not Robin. He doesn’t get Robin, not like that. Matthew does.

But Robin refuses to give her work with Cormoran up. And that’s enough. That’s what he can have, and that’s enough. After all, they both have soulmates. He should never wish for more–the universe is never wrong, after all. Right?


End file.
